Fantendo Sports Resort
Sign your characters up on the ReSignups Blog! Fantendo Sports Resort is a revival of the Fantendo Sports (series) and is a spiritual successor to the famed Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. The game was announced at Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 as the opener for Toroko's show. There were a total of 20 characters revealed when the game was announced. One of the biggest additions is the Story, which follows Unten and the other heroes up against DREW's doppelganger named Kendrew, who was introduced in a previous entry of the series. In addition to dealing with bizarre versions of themselves, they'll also have to deal with each other. The story will not be told through a separate mode, but rather as you play the game, with story dialogue appearing as you face certain opponents. Sports Dodgeball In Dodgeball, 14 characters (7 for each team) are out on the court. Six balls will be lined up at the halfcourt line. By tapping the button at the right moment during the countdown for the match to begin, the character that is being controlled will burst off the wall with an extra boost of speed, allowing them to get to the halfcourt line quicker. During the dodgeball game itself, movement is done through the directional pad, switching characters is done through the controller triggers or tapping a character on the gamepad, is used to run, is used to dodge or switch directions quickly, and is used to shoot if you have a dodgeball in hand. If a dodgeball hits your character, you will be automatically switched to the nearest one after two seconds. The goal is to get out the other team. In the case that a match doesn't end in five minutes, it will tally up who's left standing, with the team that has the most players winning. To charge up Finishers, doing successful dodges or getting other characters out will fill up the Finisher bar. Basketball Soccer Swimming Volleyball Stratosball Tennis Story Mode The Story Mode of Fantendo Sports Resort is split into "episodes", with ten in all. It follows Unten and the other originals as they get an invite to a Sports Resort. As they settle in, they find that there are Beorn Androids trapping them inside the Resort, with White Goddess revealed to be behind it as she brings out a bunch of doppelgangers of the group. The only way out is to win the resort sports. Unlike other games in the New Fantendoverse, this will not have a very in-depth story mode. It also does not tie into The Threat arc in any way, instead focusing on a enemy foreshadowed in Fantendo - Genesis. Another unique thing for this story mode is that each chapter requires you wait a day (24 real life hours) after finishing it to continue forwards (there are ways around this thanks to the plants in Gardening). Can be found here. Resort Activities There are a number of activities that can be done at the resort outside of the sport games. Typically these don't really do much beyond earn you coins and level up character interactions. Activities can be done whenever, and you likely be doing it during the waits for the next story mode chapter. Gardening Gardening is an activity done in the small greenhouse located outside of the Resort. By buying colored seeds, you can grow a variety of things to sell or use. See more information here. Hot Tub The Hot Tub is located inside of the resort and it's function allows characters to casually hang out in a quiet environment. During this they have conversations that can range from funny, insightful, or shippy. At the start of the game, it will be rare to see anyone outside of their team in the hot tub but as the story progresses you will likely see more team diversity. See more information here. Eggplant Bazaar In the Eggplant Bazaar, you can find a salesman that looks kind of like an eggplant called Vincent Eggie and his doppelganger Akuma Nasu. Vincent Eggie gives fixed prices for everything you sell him but Akuma Nasu will always give random amounts of coins for whatever you sell him, to the point where if you try to sell him the item again immediately after he'll give you a different pay-out. You can buy plants from these two as well; Vincent Eggie always shows you what you're buying for a fixed price while Akuma Nasu has a price in mind for a mystery item. He sells things that Vincent Eggie would never sell, but getting these items requires luck. See more information here. Lounge Area Located inside of the resort, the Lounge Area serves the same basic purpose of the Hot Tub but the conversations are not with random characters, rather, the characters you were last playing as. These conversations borrow a lot from the Hot Tub conversations but there are also some unique conversations here as well. See more information here. Karaoke Located inside of the resort's ballroom, the Karaoke machine allows you to sing songs from past games/stories. The records are from songs in previous installments of the Fantendoverse as well as a couple of new ones introduced in Sports Resort. They can be bought from Morgan, who is the Vinyl Shop shopkeeper in Eggplant Bazaar. The Karaoke machine is located in the Ballroom of the Resort. See more information here. Beach Nights with Shy Guy Yellow Every night, Shy Guy Yellow hosts a competition on the shores of the resort. There are three rounds between Team Blue and Team Red and these range from a game of sports to some other activities that aren't considered sports such as Limbo, Eating Contests, and Dancing. Wardrobe Change any given character's look with the alternate costumes you've bought from Vincent or Akuma. These stay on until you say otherwise, even during Story Mode cutscenes. Character costumes can be found on their perspective pages. NPC Robots The resort was once a laboratory dedicated to cracking the code behind artificial life. They got close with Cura, but there are still quite a few robots still out there to find. These robots can be found and be fixed up by Aran and be seen around the resort doing chores. Finding one merits 1000 coins. TosselbotSportsResort.png|Tosselbot CuraPrototypeSportsResort.png|Cura Prototype Roster ---- ---- ---- Playable Characters Blue The blue team is the "originals". They are considered the heroes of the story. DREWSportsResort.png|DREW UntenSports.png|Unten SakeenaKamelsports.png|Sakeena Kamel StrafeSports.png|Strafe RachelSports.png|Rachel AnnaSports.png|Anna Biscuit LeahSports.png|Leah Needlenam ReeseSports.png|Reese AuroraRedo.png|Aurora GuaptainSports.png|Guaptain KynthesisSports.png|Kynthesis TessSportsResort.png|Tess 3.14 SportsResort.png|3.14 VoltSportsResort.png|Volt SmileSportsResort.png|Smile BeckAltonSportsResort.png|Beck AuraSportsResort.png|Aura Synesthesia GoblinSportsResort.png|Goblin IronMaskSportsResort.png|Iron Mask AingeruSportsResort.png|Aingeru ScarletSportsResort.png|Scarlet KoloroSportsResort.png|Koloro AranSportsResort.png|Aran Leverletto FeraSportsResort.png|Fera AbigailSportsResort.png|Abigail CuraSportsResort.png|Cura X-RaySportsResort.png|X-Ray ThornSportsResort.png|Thorn HeinSportsResort.png|Hein AliceHarumiSportsResort.png|Alice Harumi Red The red team is the "aboriginals", the doppelgangers. They are rivals to the blue team and a driving force in the story. KenDrewBlur.png|Kendrew (DREW's doppelganger) BlueSoup.png|Blue Soup (Unten's doppelganger) NegaElla 2.png|Emma Alloys (Sakeena's doppelganger) SilenceFinalInitalDesign.png|Silence (Strafe's doppelganger) Serrah.png|Serah (Rachel's doppelganger) AnnaBanana.png|Anna Banana (Anna's doppelganger) BethNew.png|Beth Operatino (Leah's "doppelganger") OrithellSportsResort.png|Orithell (Reese's doppelganger??) Borealis.png|Borealis (Aurora's doppelganger) Buaptain.png|Buaptain (Guaptain's doppelganger) Ryth.png|Ryth (Kythesis' doppelganger) DeimosSportsResort.png|Deimos (Tess' doppelganger) VirusFantendoSportResorts.png|Virus (3.14's doppelganger) Synth.png|Synth (Volt's Doppelganger) ChaosSportsResort2.png|Chaos (Smile's doppelganger) AnimatronicSportsResort.png|Animatronic (Goblin's doppelganger) TitaniumCageSportsResort.png|Titanium Cage (Iron Mask's doppelganger) Ieroenjeru.png|Ieroenjeru (Aingeru's doppelganger) AzureExo.png|Azure (Scarlet's doppelganger) VanessaRidleySportsResort.png|Vanessa Ridley (Aran Leverletto's doppelganger) XeroxSportsResort.png|Xerox (X-Ray's doppelganger) BranchSportsResort.png|Branch (Thorn's doppelganger) TogeKuriharaSportsResort.png|Toge Kurihara (Alice Harumi's doppelganger) Secret Characters RoseReaperSportsResort.png|Rose Reaper Trivia *The doppelganger concept was inspired by Kendrew's appearance in Fantendo and Nintendo Sports. *This is the first game by Exotoro to make use of character subpages and the first Fantendo game to use alternate costumes by Exotoro as well. *This would be DREW's first appearance in a Fantendoverse game, after being noticeably absent during Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. Although he had made sporadic appearances way before this game, none were completed or were part of the Fantendoverse canon. *A total of 20 characters were revealed at it's announcement at Exotoro Entertainment Expo 2015. That's a lot! *Exotoro stated the reason he did a sports game instead of another Fantendo Smash Bros game was because it would have been too soon. She also stated that Fantendo sports games were a somewhat popular thing a couple years and wanted to do one. *The Fantendo Smash Bros. symbol can be seen just about everywhere, whether it be on characters, the logo, the balls, or on the courts. Although the game is not part of the Fantendo Smash Bros. series of games, it was the first Fantendo crossover after Shattered that Exotoro had worked on, which may be the reason why so many show up. It could also mean that the symbol in general is just the New Fantendoverse symbol. *Although the game has little to do with the Threat arc of the New Fantendoverse, there are still a lot of character developments and Fantendo - Genesis ties in with this considering that Rose Reaper stole Unten's blood vials that were said to be stolen at the end of Fantendo - Genesis. There are other small continuity callbacks throughout the game, whether it be conversations, character alts, or story references. Gallery >SEE GALLERY HERE< Category:Fantendo Sports (series) Category:Fantendo Sports Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Toroko Category:Original Games Category:Sports Games